


A hlavně žádný prasečinky - II.

by kingkoblih



Series: A hlavně žádný prasečinky [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), zaklínač
Genre: Eskelova živnost, M/M, Multi, doufám že už vám došlo že o bondáži nevim vlastně vůbec nic, tw: psychické problémy, čtyři psi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Drazí přátelé, tentokrát se podíváme na životní příběh koho? Ano, přesně tak, naprosto obvyklého a všemi oblíbeného páru Chireadana a Myšilova. Že si to nedokážete představit? Dejte tomu šanci, jsem si jistý, že vám přirostou k srdci!Yennefer, (zrzavý) Geralt a Marigold si žijí své nejlepší životy. Přepracovanému Chireadanovi přibude ke všem starostem i zaseknutá fabka u klubových vrat. Bohužel netuší, že zlomený klíč v zámku odstartuje perný den, který jen díky jeho zásahu neskončí tragicky. Naštěstí zákony fanfikce praví, že kde je hurt, je i comfort! A bude to bez explicitních šoupaček, abyste se mohli více soustředit na citečky.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!PS. not proofread, we die like very sad men
Relationships: Chireadan/Myšilov, Lambert&Aiden, Yennefer/Marigold/Geralt
Series: A hlavně žádný prasečinky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A hlavně žádný prasečinky - II.

Seděl na pódiu, nohy měl spuštěné dolů pohyboval se ze strany na stranu do rytmu klidné písničky, co zrovna hrála z reproduktorů. Opatrně rozmotával svítivě zelné lano, které uvedl na trh před rokem a půl, a které bylo na Yennině e-shopu neustále beznadějně vyprodané. Rozmotával je přímo z nového balení a hned je zase smotával tak, aby se mu s ním dobře pracovalo. Aby mohl vázat rychle a přesně, ale zároveň, aby mu zbývající provaz nikde nezavazel. Potřeboval, aby všichni dobře viděli.

„Myšáčku!“ zavolala od baru Yennefer. „My půjdeme, přivezeš nám pak Marigolda domů?“

„Jasně, neboj, do půlnoci bude doma, pomodlený a vymydlený,“ zasmál se.

Za Yennefer se objevil i Geralt. Vedl za ruku Marigolda, který hravě špulil ústa. Nepustil jeho zápěstí, dokud ho Geralt nepolíbil. A pak ještě jednou. A znova. Až pak byl ochotný ho nechat odejít. Yennefer mu upravila lem žlutého župánku a políbila ho na tvář. Promlouvala mu do duše. Stejně, jako vždycky. Ať je opatrný, ať si hlavně řekne, ať se nenechává do ničeho nutit… Věděla, že Myšilov by ho do ničeho nenutil. Ale říct mu to stejně musela.

Posledních pár měsíců bylo pro Yennefer divokých, jakkoliv si to nechtěla přiznat. Situace kolem Marigolda a jeho manažera s ní z nějakého důvodu neskutečně zamávala a rozhodla se, že udělá cokoli proto, aby Valdo Marx ve své branži nadobro skončil. Povolala k tomu dokonce i samotnou Calanthé. Pousmál se. _Královnu_ Calanthé. Jejich nejprominentnější zákaznice vedla obrovskou právní firmu a tohoto případu se ujala sama. Z části ze známosti, z části proto, že měla sama k pornoprůmyslu blízko. A když si u toho mohla z plných plic zakřičet na oplzlého upoceného holobrádka, byl by hřích říct ne.

Marigold se po své první návštěvě jejich klubu na nějaký čas odmlčel. Musel se vrátit zpátky do svého bytu, vyřídit nájem, zajet k rodičům… A během té doby byli Yennefer i Geralt značně nesví. Všem to bylo jasné, ale oni se to snažili ze všech sil popírat. Marigold jim padl do oka. Měli ho víc než jen rádi. Měli o něj strach. A stýskalo se jim. Když se konečně ozval, Yennefer už měla v ruce alespoň nějaké směrodatné informace a mohla tak Marigoldovi s radostí sdělit, že pro Valda dál točit nemusí. O týden později se Marigold přestěhoval do Prahy do malého jednopokojáčku. I když každý večer trávil v klubu s Geraltem a Yennefer. Dostal dokonce svůj vlastní VIP vstup na appce, ten, který měli jen stálí zaměstnanci a několik nejbohatších návštěvníků, a to i přes to, že sám zaměstnanec nebyl, a přes to, že se Yennefer už několik let zdráhala poskytovat volné vstupy přátelům kohokoliv ze svých podřízených. Marigold byl zkrátka zvláštní. Marigold byl _speciální._ A všichni ho měli moc rádi.

Bohužel kvůli právním tahanicím nemohl točit, a tak se po měsíci musel ze svého malého bytu vystěhovat. Samozřejmě, že ho Geralt a Yennefer nenechali ve štychu a nechali ho pár dní přespat u sebe, než se situace vyřeší. A z pár dnů se stalo pár týdnů. A z pár týdnů se stal vřelý, láskyplný vztah, který minulou sobotu stvrdili tím, že Marigoldovi přímo tady na pódiu, pár metrů od místa, kde teď Myšilov seděl, před narvaným klubem nasadili jeho vlastní, na míru vyrobený pás cudnosti. A pak ho Yennefer nechala, aby jí před všemi přítomnými rituálně vylízal číču. Byl to jeden z nejbizarnějších večerů, které klub zažil, ale všichni se bavili a Myšilovovi samotnému dělalo náramně dobře jen samotné pomyšlení na to, jak moc rádi se tihle tři mladí šílenci mají.

„Buď hodnej, broučku,“ pohladila ho Yen naposledy po tváři. Pak se s Geraltem vydali ven a nechali Marigolda stát u baru. Začal se okamžitě vybavovat s Panem CH a dali si spolu drink. Pan CH vypadal veseleji než obvykle. Tento týden totiž bar večer nefungoval. Myšilov ho měl pronajatý na demonstrační workshopy svazování, a tak nejen, že mohl Pan CH jít domů hned jak skončili, což většinou bylo kolem desáté hodiny, ale nemusel se ani za barem tak ohánět. Návštěvníci a návštěvnice sice pili, ale jelikož se museli během workshopu soustředit, nepili zase tolik. A on tak mohl stát opřený o bar a vlastně se sám zadarmo učit.

Na štěstí pro Marigolda Myšilovovi na poslední chvíli odpadla modelka, a tak si řekl, víš co? Proč ne. Na mužských modelech téměř nikdo nedemonstroval. Většinou byli těžko k sehnání a zřídka kdy byli ochotní se nechat svázat úplně nazí. Marigoldovi ovšem jakýkoli stud scházel, byl flexibilní, a navíc ho svazování nesmírně bavilo. Myšilov mu tak nabídl jistý přivýdělek (který nebyl nikterak malý) a k tomu i spoustu zábavy, relaxace a sebepoznání. Čtvrtý den tahem se měl nechat od Myšilova svázat a mohl si užívat ve svém osobním nebíčku, zatímco kolem něj Myšilov procházel a sametově jemným, klidným hlasem vysvětloval publiku každý jednotlivý uzel. A u toho chválil Marigoldovo nádherné tělo. A Marigold měl chválení rád. Rád slyšel, že je šikovný, hodný, poslušný, krásný… Taky proto mu Yennefer s Geraltem tak láskyplně říkali _princezna_.

„Tak jak to provedeme dneska?“ vyhopsal Marigold za ním na pódium. Ve svém župánku a chlupatých bačkorách si sedl vedle něj. Usrkával oranžový drink, který voněl po broskvích a tváří se otřel o Myšilovovo rameno. „Mohl bys mě dneska dát hlavou dolů? Chtěl bych to zkusit hlavou dolů…“

Myšilov se zachechtal. „Budeš tu viset dlouho, nechci, aby se ti udělalo špatně.“ Měl pravdu. Semináře trvaly několik hodin a on by opravdu nerad, aby Marigoldovi nedejbože ze závěsu rupla cévka. „Ale trošku tě nakloním, jestli chceš.“

„Tak jo,“ zajásal Marigold. Políbil Myšilova na tvář a znovu vyskočil na nohy. „Půjdu se ještě protáhnout. Co mi na dnešek doporučíš?“

„Nohy, ruce, záda… Vezmi to hezky od podlahy.“

„To zní jako divokej večer,“ zazubil se Marigold a seskákal z pódia. Zmizel ve dveřích za barem.

Myšilov odložil poslední pečlivě smotané lano a vydal se k baru. Pan CH popíjel úplně stejný broskvový drink jako Marigold, jen ho měl v obyčejné sklenici a bez brčka a deštníčku.

„Dáte si něco?“ usmál se na Myšilova. Opravdu vypadal v lepší náladě než obvykle.

„Jen trochu vody, prosím. Kdybych se napil, začal bych tam nahoře blábolit.“

Pan CH se tiše zasmál a podal mu sklenici vody s ledem.

„Můžu tě dneska zase zavést domů?“ zeptal se Myšilov. „Stejně povezu Marigolda a klidně tě vezmu až k bytu. Ehm, napadlo mě, jestli bys třeba nechtěl…“

„Ach, to je od vás moc milé,“ skočil mu Pan CH do řeči a nervózně se podrbal za uchem. Jeho úsměv znatelně opadl. „Ale, víte, vlastně jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli by vám nevadilo, kdybych dneska odešel trochu dřív.“

Myšilov překvapeně zamrkal. „Dřív?“

„No, říkal jsem si… kolem osmé?“ pousmál se Pan CH. „Omlouvám se, že je to tak narychlo.“

„Ne, ne, to nic,“ odvětil Myšilov. „Určitě. Jasně. Klidně běž, já zamknu.“

„Jste moc hodný. Děkuju.“ Pan CH mu na vteřinku položil ruku na předloktí. Pak se hned zase otočil a jal se pucovat a přeskládávat sklenice.

„Máš plány?“ zeptal se zvídavě Myšilov.

„Mám, eh… Mám schůzku.“

Myšilovův úsměv opadl také.

„Tak doufám, že si to tam pořádně užiješ,“ zabrumlal jak nejenthusiastičtěji jen dovedl. Popadl svou sklenici a vydal se raději zpátky na pódium. O pár minut později začali do sálu scházet první návštěvníci.

Neměl čas na to, být smutný. Nemohl si dovolit špatné emoce. Byl v práci. Byl v práci, lidi mu platili za to, aby je učil to, co uměl nejlíp, a aby u toho byl profesionální a klidný. Ale i tak měl chuť tomu borečkovi, co se teď u baru s Panem CH vybavoval, okamžitě rozbít ciferník. Zatřásl hlavou. Nahodil profesionální úsměv a sešel po schodcích z pódia dolů, aby se se všemi přivítal. Jednoho po druhém všechny vyvedl na pódium (většina osazenstva měla opravdu šílenou obuv, na které by se bez jeho pomoci na schodcích nejspíš přerazila) a usadil v kruhu kolem závěsného systému, ze kterého viselo několik neonově zelených lan. Než se nadáli, už mezi nimi byl i Marigold. Usměvavý, rozverný Marigold, který na sobě neměl nic kromě svítivě žluté klece obepínající jeho penis. Zhasla světla. Čtyři reflektory osvítily závěsný mechanismus uprostřed pódia. V sále bylo hrobové ticho. Všichni upírali zraky na nahého Marigolda a Myšilova v černém tričku a černých džínách. Myšilov se ještě jednou zadíval k baru. Pan CH ve svém obvyklém roláku se opíral o bar a se zájmem sledoval veškeré dění. Zvídavě se usmíval a popíjel svůj broskvový drink. Ksakru…

„Přátelé, začneme. Dneska máme na pořádku tři další pozice. Možná čtyři, když se Marigold nebude cukat.“

Sál se tiše zasmál.

„Ježíši, Yen ho zabije…“

„Já vím, proto jsem zavolal vám, pane Geralte.“

Pan CH stál opřený o zídku vedle těžkých kovových vchodových vrat. Bylo 11 dopoledne, venku mrzlo a jemu šly od úst obláčky páry. Promrzlé ruce měl schované v kapsách a nos měl úplně červený, protože už hodinu stepoval před vraty. Nemohl se dostat dovnitř. Klíč do zámku zkrátka nešel strčit.

„Nechápu, proč ten blbec nezavolal už večer,“ zabručel Geralt. Klečel u dveří, u nohou měl svou zámečnickou brašnu, na nose tlusté brýle a před několika minutami naznal, že Myšilov musel předešlého večera klíč v zámku zlomit. Měl jediné štěstí, že šlo jen o plechová vrata, ve kterých stačilo vyměnit fabku. Jasně, bude jim muset zaplatit nový zámek a několik párů klíčů, ale kdyby se mu to povedlo v následujících bezpečnostních dveřích, které vedly ke schodišti do klubu, ty by se musely vyměnit celé. A Yennefer by mu do nich s jistotou přivřela koule.

„Snažil jsem se mu dovolat celé ráno, ale nebere mi to,“ povzdechl si Pan CH. Geralt se jen ještě víc zachmuřil. Marigold se totiž předešlého večera nevrátil domů. Nechali mu s Yennefer desítky zpráv, ale neodepsal. Když volali, nejprve telefon alespoň vyzváněl, ale po druhé hodině ranní přestal být úplně dostupný. Yennefer celou noc nespala. Zabrala až kolem osmé ráno, a tak se ji Geralt rozhodl raději nebudit. Naskočil na nejbližší tramvaj a vydal se ke klubu sám. O Marigoldově zmizení se však rozhodl Panu CH neříkat. Už tak měl starostí až nad hlavu.

„Můžu vám nějak pomoct? Něco podržet, nebo tak?“

„Jen trochu uhni, prosím tě.“

Pan Ch sotva stačil udělat krok vzad, když Geralt vší silou fabku ze dveří vyrazil. Ta těžce dopadla na dlaždice rovnou za dveře, které teď Geralt mohl bez problému otevřít. Hodil nářadí i zaseknutou fabku zpátky do své brašny a postavil se.

„Moc děkuju, pane Geralte.“

„Ještě neděkuj. Nemám tu nic, co by do těch dveří pasovalo,“ dýchnul si Geralt na promrzlé ruce. „Ale zavolám Eskelovi, aby sem během dneška zajel a vrazil tam novej zámek. Do večera budeš mít klíče v ruce.“

„Jste naprosto nejlepší.“

„Ale zase mě nepřechval,“ zasmál se Geralt a poplácal Pana CH po rameni. „Brnknu mu a přijdu za tebou dolů. Mohl bys mi udělat čaj nebo něco? Je tu zima jak v prdeli.“

„Jistě, hned to bude,“ kývnul Pan CH. Zaplul za kovová vrata, kódem a speciálním klíčem odemknul bezpečnostní dveře a zmizel na schodišti.

Geralt si promnul ruce a dýchnul na prsty. Nenáviděl zimu. Opravdu, opravdu nenáviděl zimu. Vytáhl z kapsy telefon a vytočil Eskelovo číslo. Jeho starší bratr měl v centru velké železářství a zámečnickou dílnu, ve které Geralt čas od času vypomáhal.

„Nazdar, brácha!“ ozval se ve sluchátku Eskelův chraplavý hlas. Musel křičet, aby přehlušil bouchání a skřpění, kterého byla dílna plná.

„Čau, poslyš, potřeboval bych, aby ses mi přijel podívat na vrata.“

„Cože?! Počkej, půjdu ven!“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Tak, už slyším. Co že potřebuješ?“

„Abys mi přijel vyměnit fabku.“

„Doma nebo v práci?“

„V práci. Ty velký železný dveře. Ne ty bezpečnostní, ty starý voprejskaný.“

„Jo, tak to bude hračka. Co jste tam vyváděli?“

„Zlomenej klíč, žádná velká tragédie.“

„Fajn, fajn. Přijedu po obědě, jen co tady dodělám jednu zakázku.“

„Díky.“

„Zajdeme pak na pivo?“

Geralt se zadíval na hodinky. Bylo čtvrt na dvanáct. Sakra, Marigolde…

„Jo. Jasně, zajdeme pak na pivo.“

Uslyšel na schodišti rychlé kroky.

„Pane Geralte!“ hlas Pana CH byl až děsivě naléhavý. „Pane Geralte, pojďte rychle dolů!“

„Co se děje?“

„Marigold!“

Nezaváhal ani vteřinu. Hovor vypnul, telefon schoval do kapsy a rozběhl se po schodech dolů.

„Ježíši…“

Pan Ch stál na pódiu u bezvládně visícího těla.

„Nůžky! Jsou u kasy!“

Geralt hbitě odhodil bundu a rozběhl se za bar. Prohrabal šuplík pod kasou a vytáhl z něj nůžky. Snad budou ostré. Vyskočil na pódium a podal je Panu CH.

„Držte ho, ať nespadne.“

Popadl Marigolda pod hrudníkem a pod stehny. Byl svázaný do kozelce, nohy nepřirozeně skrčené, ruce natažené za zády a záda tak prohnutá, že to vypadalo na první pohled bolestivě. Pod ním byla velká vlhká louže, po které se Geralt i Pan CH snažili neuklouznout. Geralt Marigolda lehce nadzvedl a Pan CH hbitě přestříhal lana, na kterých byl zavěšený.

„Položte ho. Opatrně.“

Geralt dělal, co mohl. Nakonec Marigolda společnými silami položili na podlahu a Chireadan rozťal lano, které spojovalo jeho kotníky, zápěstí a hlavu. Až teď si Geralt všimnul, že Marigoldovy ruce i chodidla jsou namodralé. A jeho obličej nevypadal o moc líp. Vytrhl Panu CH nůžky z ruky a co nejopatrněji přestřihl nejprve lana, která měl v ústech místo roubíku, a spolu s nimi i ta, která byla nebezpečně utažená kolem jeho krku. Pak nůžky opět hodil Panu CH, který začal Marigolda vystříhávat ze zbytku postroje. Geralt mezitím Marigolda poplácal po tváři.

„Marigolde… Marigolde, no tak. Prober se,“ mluvil na něj. Na chvíli ho napadlo to nejhorší. Sehnul se k němu a zavřel oči. Dýchal. Spadl mu kámen ze srdce. Znovu Marigolda poplácal po tvářích a promluvil o něco hlasitěji. „Marigolde, slyšíš mě? Prober se, už jseš dole. No tak, už jseš dole, už to bude dobrý…“

Marigold pootevřel oči. Na chvíli zaostřil na Geralta, ale pak se jeho pohled stal skelným, nepřítomným. Zíral kamsi do dálky a nakonec oči zase zavřel.

„Přetočte ho na bok,“ zavelel Pan Ch, když ho konečně vysvobodil ze všech lan a uzlů. Marigoldovo tělo bylo úplně ztuhlé. Nejen z několikahodinového závěsu, ale také proto, že termostat byl nastavený tak, aby se od dvanácté hodiny netopilo. Marigold byl promrzlý a nemohl natáhnout nohy. Jakmile byl na boku, hned se mu leželo i dýchalo lépe.

„Skočte dozadu pro deku, pane Geralte.“

„Ale…“

„Jděte!“ štěknul Pan CH. Geralt nechtěl Marigolda opouštět, ale věděl, že Chireadan je certifikovaný zdravotník, který ví, co dělá.

Seskočil z pódia.

„A přineste klíč od klece!“ zavolal za ním Pan CH.

Geralt zamířil do společenské místnosti, ve které z pohovky strhnul dvě huňaté deky, a chvíli hrabal na věšáčcích s klíči. Byl tam i ten Marigoldův. Vždycky měli několik záložních klíčů na všemožných místech, přesně kvůli takovýmto situacím.

Až teď si všimnul, jak moc se mu třesou ruce.

Třpytivě žlutou klec musel z Marigoldova penisu sundat Pan CH. Geralt to nedokázal. Nedokázal se ho dotknout. Přehodil přes Marigolda deky a dřepnul si k němu. Do obličeje se mu vracela barva, ale nohy a ruce měl stále fialové.

„Pane Geralte, zavolejte prosím pohotovost.“

„Co?“

„Musí se na něj podívat neurolog, mohl by mít poškozené nervy…“

„Cože?!“

„Geralte!“ Pan CH se mračil. Rukama začal třít Marigoldovo prochladlé tělo. „Zavolejte pohotovost,“ přikázal mu znova.

Geralt se rozběhl zpátky ke své bundě a spolu s ní vyběhl schody k vratům. Dole nebyl signál.

„Ano… Jo… Ano, visel tam… Jo, přibližně třináct, čtrnáct hodin,“ bručel do telefonu. „Já vím… Já vím, Yen, já… Prosím, nekřič na mě… Protože jsem do prdele taky vystrašenej, proto!“

Pan CH mu položil ruku na rameno a jemně mu vytáhl telefon z ruky. Geralt si složil obličej do dlaní a zhluboka oddechoval.

„To jsem já, Chireadan, slečno Yennefer.“ Pan CH mluvil naprosto klidně, jako kdyby se nic nestalo. „Ano, chápu, že máte strach. Ano, to máte pravdu. Slečno Yennefer, myslím, že by bylo vhodné dnes neotvírat. Pan Geralt… Ano, musíme tu pořádně uklidit. A pan Geralt si potřebuje odpočinout. Slečno… Sleč- SLEČNO YENNEFER!“ Geralt sebou poplašeně trhnul. Chireadanův hlas však byl z rázu opět klidný a jemný. „Přijeďte pro pana Geralta. Potřebuje si odpočinout.“

Ve sluchátku bylo dlouho ticho.

„Hned tam budu,“ uslyšel Geralt Yennefeřin zlomený hlas.

Pan CH mu podal zpátky telefon a postavil se na své obvyklé místo za barem. Geralt zhrzeně seděl na barové stoličce a nemohl se vzpamatovat. Ještě pořád se klepal jak osika a nemohl z hlavy dostat obrázek Marigoldova bezvládného těla visícího uprostřed pódia. A jeho znavený obličej, když ho na nosítkách nakládali do sanitky. Tou dobou už byl ale aspoň schopný se záchranáři jakž takž komunikovat.

Pan Ch před něj přistrčil skleničku whisky. Geralt poděkoval a kopnul ji do sebe.

„Jaktože to s tebou ani nehlo?“ špitnul.

„Jakmile přežijete na zdravce pitvy a státnice, už vás nevyděsí nic.“

Geralt se pousmál.

Pan CH taky.

„Bude v pořádku, pane Geralte.“

Geralt pokýval hlavou. I když si tím nebyl tak jistý.

„Jakmile rozmrzne a rozproudí se mu v těle krev, uvidíte, že bude co nevidět v pořádku.“

„Děkuju,“ zvedl k němu Geralt oči.

„Ale to nestojí za řeč…“

„Chireadane,“ zarazil ho Geralt. Přes pult ho chytil za ruku a stiskl ji. „Děkuju ti.“

Pan CH se pousmál a kývnul. Ruku mu stisknul nazpět. Byla ledová a ještě pořád se třásla. Úsměv mu záhy zamrznul na tváři. „Ajéje.“

Geralt následoval jeho pohled a otočil se. Do dveří vpadl Myšilov. Uřícený, pomuchlaný, rozcuchaný Myšilov.

„Ty…“

„Ach! Geralte! Ahoj! Co tu děláš tak brzy?“ pokusil se zapříst nonšalantní rozhovor. Geralt byl okamžitě na nohou a během vteřiny držel Myšilova pod krkem.

„Ty zakomplexovanej čůráku, nechals ho tady viset celou noc! Samotnýho!“ rozeřval se.

„Moc mě to mrzí, Geralte, opravdu, vím, že jsem to posral, já…“

„To si piš, žes to posral! Je v nemocnici! Ty provazy byly tak utažený, že sotva dejchal! Byl úplně fialovej!“ praštil s ním Geralt o zeď. „Jaks ho tady tak mohl nechat?! To máš v tý hlavě úplně nasráno?!“

„To by stačilo,“ vrhl se mezi ně Pan CH. Geralta od Myšilova odtrhnul a dotáhl ho zpátky k baru. Chtěl mu dolít, ale Geralt mu vytrhl z ruky celou lahev. A Pan CH neprotestoval. Vzal si kabát a popadl Myšilova za loket. Vytáhl ho aspoň za dveře ke schodům.

„Je mi to strašně líto, fakt jsem to posral, strašně jsem to posral…“ mumlal Myšilov. Pan CH však neztrácel hlavu.

„Počkáte tady. Slečna Yennefer tu za chvíli bude. Vysvětlíte jim oběma, co se stalo, a jsem si jistý, že se to vyřeší.“

„Nevyřeší, nic se nevyřeší, já jsem to strašně posral, hrozně moc jsem to posral,“ dál kroutil hlavou Myšilov. Zajel si rukama do vlasů a začal za ně hrubě tahat. „Do prdele, co když umře… Co když jsem mu ublížil, ježíši, chudák kluk, včera jsem to hrozně posral…“

Ozvalo se zakvílení gum. Prásknutí dveří, pípnutí zámku a rychlé kroky. Ve vteřině se na schodech objevila Yennefer. Kabát měla přehozený jen přes pyžamo. Dokráčela k Myšilovovi a vrazila mu facku. Pak se beze slova otočila a rozběhla se za Geraltem.

„Vlčáčku,“ špitla. Položila Geraltovi ruku na rameno a on ji okamžitě chytil a stisknul. Třásl se. „Pojď, pojedeme domů…“

Geralt zakroutil hlavou.

„Nechci, abys tady byl,“ pohladila ho Yennefer po vlasech. „Pojď, odvezu tě a vyspíš se. Aspoň trošku.“

Geralt se na barové stoličce otočil a pevně Yen objal. Zabořil obličej do jejího kabátu a tisknul ji k sobě jako svou poslední záchranu. A Yen mlčela. Hladila ho po zádech, tiskla ho k sobě úplně stejně silně, a schovala obličej do jeho vlasů. Byla naštvaná. Naštvaná a vyděšená. Ale mohla si jen představovat, jak děsivé muselo být najít Marigolda v takovém stavu. Vtiskla Geraltovi pusu do vlasů a jemně ho od sebe odtáhla.

„Jseš strašně statečnej, vlčáčku. Jsem na tebe moc pyšná.“ Pokusila se usmát, ale moc jí to nešlo. Pohladila Geralta po tváři a políbila ho. „Bude v pořádku, uvidíš.“

Geralt jen kývnul. Na víc se nezmohl. Byl unavený, vyděšený, lehce opilý…

„Chireadane, drahoušku,“ zavolala Yen. Pan CH jako na povel přispěchal. „Tady máš klíče od mého auta. Pomoz Geraltovi dovnitř. Hned budu u vás.“

„Jistě.“

Počkala, až budou Geralt s Panem CH za dveřmi a zhluboka se nadechla. Potřebovala se trochu zklidnit, než byla schopná se na Myšilova vůbec podívat. Popadla ho za předloktí a vtáhla ho dovnitř do klubu, rovnou k pódiu.

„Mluv.“

„Mrzí mě to, Yennefer…“

„To mě nezajímá, mluv.“

„Já…“ Myšilov si promnul obličej. Vypadal mizerně. „Opil jsem se… Včera jsem se při práci opil a… Prostě jsem to posral.“

Yen si povzdechla. Věděla, že Myšilov míval s pitím problémy. „Co se stalo?“

Myšilov se ohlédl ke dveřím. Byli sami dva. „On…“

„Kdo?“

„On měl včera schůzku…“

Yennefer nechápavě potřásla hlavou.

„Chireadan. Yennefer, mě to strašně mrzí, takový věci maj zůstávat mimo práci, já vím, ale… Prostě jsem to nezvládl. Moc si… Moc si nepamatuju. Z celýho večera. Strašně jsem to posral…“

Yennefer mu bez milosti vrazila další facku.

„Abys věděl, Chireadan byl včera večer doma a hrál Animal Crossing. Se mnou,“ sykla. „Jen před tebou nechtěl vypadat jako lůzr. Kdybys nebyl naprostej srab a zeptal se ho už před rokem, nemusel ses dostat do takovýho průseru.“

Myšilov stál jako opařený.

„Tohle nám zaplatíš, je ti to jasné? Tohle všechno,“ mávla Yennefer rukou k pódiu, na kterém byl neskutečný svinčík. „Náklady na nemocnici, ten novej zámek, všechno to po tobě chci do jediný koruny. A můžeš doufat, že na tebe Marigold nepodá žalobu.“

„Samozřejmě, to je to nejmenší…“

„A s kurzy končíš. Minimálně dokud nepřestaneš chlastat.“

„Ano, jistě…“

„Počkáš tu s Chireadanem a se vším mu pomůžeš, jasný? Nebude to tu za tebe celý řešit sám. Uklidíš to tady a zaplatíš Eskelovi ten zámek.“

„Ano. Jasně, počkám tady.“

„A minimálně do konce tejdne mi nelez na oči. Někam se zahrab a nevylejzej dokud se ti neozveme. Nechci, aby z toho byl veřejnej průser.“

Otočila se a vydala se ke dveřím.

„Yen…“ zakňučel za ní Myšilov. „Je mi to opravdu moc líto.“

Yennefer se zastavila. „Já vím,“ povzdechla si. Chvíli mlčela. „Udělám všechno pro to, aby se to nedostalo ven.“

S těmi slovy odešla.

„Pojďte,“ položil mu na rameno ruku Pan CH. „Zavolal jsem nám taxíka.“

Myšilov pokýval hlavou. Netušil, kde je jeho auto. A bylo mu to jedno. Teď se jen chtěl dostat co nejdřív z klubu ven. Spolu s Panem Ch uklidili celé pódium, počkali na Geraltova bratra, který vsadil do vrat nový zámek, a teď Myšilov sledoval, jak Pan Ch všude zhasíná a kontroluje, jestli je všechno na svém místě.

„Jsi moc hodný…“

„Pojedu s vámi domů.“

„To nemusíš, opravdu.“

„Volal jsem vaší lékařce, pane Myšilove.“ Stisk na jeho rameni zesílil. „Vyzvedneme vám doma pár věcí a odvezu vás do nemocnice.“

Myšilov se chabě usmál. Nemohl nic namítat.

„Jo. Jasně.“

Cesta taxíkem byla nesnesitelná. Celou dobu nikdo nepromluvil. Myšilov si jen nervózně mnul ruce, zatímco Pan CH unaveně sledoval, jak za okýnkem ubíhají domy a pouliční lampy. Počkal v taxíku, zatímco Myšilov si doma do sportovní tašky zabalil pyžamo, kartáček, ručník a pár kusů oblečení, nabíječku na telefon… A znovu se na sebe podívali, až když Pan CH zaklepal na dveře ordinace jeho psychiatričky.

Vyslechl si její obvyklý proslov. Všechno jí odkýval. Podepsal pár papírů a vydal se se sestřičkou z ordinace ven. Pan CH stále ještě seděl za dveřmi. Jakmile Myšilova uviděl, postavil se.

„Moment, prosím,“ broukl Myšilov k sestřičce. Naštěstí se znali už moc dobře, a tak věděla, že nemusí být ve střehu v případě, že by se jí Myšilov nenadále pokusil utéct.

„Pane CH, myslíte, že byste mohl…“

„Jistě, cokoli.“

Myšilov se chabě pousmál. Podal mu klíče od bytu. „Kdybyste měl čas, myslím, že moje kvítka by ocenila trochu vody. Konvička je v koupelně.“

Pan CH klíče schoval do kapsy. „Jistě. Postarám se o ně, nemějte strach.“

Chvíli na sebe koukali. Pan CH nakonec uhnul pohledem a zadíval se na svoje boty. Sestřička se pousmála a objala Myšilova kolem ramen.

„Tak pojďte. Pokoje jsou nově rekonstruované, bude se vám tam líbit.“

Myšilov se za Panem CH ještě několikrát ohlédl. Ale nedokázali si říct ani nashledanou.

_[CH: Ups, špatný chat!]_

Yen se tiše zasmála.

„Co tam máš?“ nakoukl jí přes rameno Geralt. Pousmál se. Na Yennině displeji zářila fotka Pana CH s vánočním kaktusem v oprýskaném květináči. Usmíval se. Konečně se zase usmíval.

Yennefer se nakonec odhodlala k něčemu, co neudělala už léta. Klub na neurčito zavřela. Dokonce ani Calanthé, která jí nabízela za pár hodin ve svém oblíbeném pokojíčku hotové jmění, neměla dovnitř přístup. Yennefer si potřebovala odpočinout. Všichni si potřebovali odpočinout. Chireadan neměl volno už skoro pět let, a tak si teď užíval klid a ticho a trávil volný čas jógou a přesazováním své hojné sbírky pokojovek. Podle fotek na instagramu taky zvládl celý maraton Pána Prstenů, Harryho Pottera a Toy Story. Lambert s Aidenem odjeli na dovolenou. I se všemi čtyřmi psy. Rozhodli se, že si pronajmou chatu a budou pár dní v Rakousku lyžovat. U toho samozřejmě zvládali i točit naprosto pitomá videa na svůj YouTube kanál (Geralt to nechtěl přiznat, ale každý den alespoň jednou potají kliknul na STEJNEJ ÚČES PRO MÝHO NEJBLBĚJŠÍHO PSA A MÝHO NEJBLBĚJŠÍHO PŘÍTELE, ve kterém Aiden česal Lamberta a zároveň jejich hloupého jorkšíra Bobinu). Coën byl doma s rodinou a užíval si, že může děti vodit do školy a dělat jim svačiny. Myšilov byl podle všeho ještě pořád zavřený na psychiatrii, ale vedlo se mu dobře. Yennefer na něj stále ještě byla naštvaná a musela se hodně přemáhat, aby mu aspoň občas napsala. Ale nakonec to vždycky stejně udělala. Byli přátelé. Ať se stalo, co se stalo, byli přátelé a měla o něj strach. Měla o něj stejný strach jako o Marigolda.

Marigold už byl doma. Většinou pospával na gauči zachumlaný pod dekou. Byla mu pořád zima, na nohou měl tlusté chlupaté ponožky (žluté, které mu už do nemocnice koupil Geralt), ruce měl neustále někde schované, a kdykoli se k němu Yennefer nebo Geralt jen přiblížili, okamžitě se k nim přitulil a odmítal je pustit. Nebylo mu dobře. Viděli to na něm, cítili to z něj. Bolely ho ruce a nohy, kolem krku měl pořád ještě odřeniny od lana, občas mu dělala problém chůze, jelikož chodidla stále plně necítil, a občas mu padaly věci z rukou, protože jeho prsty ještě nebyly úplně při síle. A i přesto se usmíval. Byl rád, že je doma. Byl rád, že je s nimi. A neustále jim to opakoval. Tak moc, až jim to začalo být divné.

Když se poprvé Geralt s Yennefer sebrali s tím, že potřebujou jít udělat velký nákup, Marigold byl najednou celý bez sebe. Vystřelil z gauče, popadl Geralta za paži a odmítal ho pustit.

„Broučku, budeme hned zpátky,“ uklidňovala ho Yennefer. Nejprve si myslela, že Marigold zase jen hravě přehání. „Přivezem ti něco dobrýho, jo?“

„Ne,“ špitnul Marigold a stiskl Geraltovu ruku o něco silněji.

„No tak, princezno, Yen sama ten nákup neunese,“ shrnul mu Geralt vlasy z očí. Marigoldův utrápený pohled ho však utvrdil v tom, že tohle nebude jeden z jeho dalších rozmarných výmyslů.

„Nechci tu bejt sám.“

Geralt s Yennefer se na sebe podívali.

„Dobře, jasně, to nic, zlatíčko, to nic.“ Yennefer si okamžitě sundala kabát a vyzula boty. „To nic, budu tady s tebou. Pojď, půjdeme si spolu lehnout,“ konejšila ho. Vzala Marigolda za ruku, jemně ho odtáhla od Geralta a vydala se s ním zpátky k pohovce. Geralt na ni jen chápavě kývnul a vydal se do obchodu sám.

Když se o necelou hodinu později vrátil, Marigold spal. Hlavu měl složenou na Yenniných prsou a ona jej k sobě pevně tiskla a hladila ho po vlasech. Při tom v televizi sledovala starou reprízu Chcete být milionářem a podle toho, jak se tvářila, se v duchu rozčilovala nad tím, že soutěžící nezná správnou odpověď. Vypadala rozkošně. Geralt v tichosti vybalil nákup, převlékl se do tepláků a vlezl si na pohovku za svou rodinkou. Položil hlavu Yen na rameno a objal ji i spolu s Marigoldem. Společně odpočívali. Společně hojili jeden druhému rány.

„Pane Ermione?“ ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře. Myšilov vzhlédl od své detektivky a sledoval, jak dovnitř vchází sestřička. Usměvavá postarší paní, která na něj byla poslední dva týdny milejší, než jeho vlastní babička. A to už bylo co říct. „Něco vám nesu.“

Posadil se na své posteli a převzal od ní zelenou plátěnou tašku.

„Od koho to je?“

„Takový milý mladý pán,“ pokrčila sestřička rameny a odebrala se na zbytek obchůzky.

Myšilov zvídavě nahlédl dovnitř. V tašce byla plastová krabička a jakési šedé pouzdro. Nejprve se rozhodl prozkoumat krabičku. K jeho překvapení byla plná brownies. Páni. Voněly naprosto bombasticky. Ne, že by zdejší jídlo nebylo dobré, ale pořádnou buchtu neměl už dýl, než byl ochotný si přiznat. Přesunul pozornost k pouzdru. Když se mu ho konečně podařilo rozzipnout (protože vypadalo tak futuristicky, že nebyl schopný zip najít), našel v něm černé Nintendo 3DS s nabíječkou. A kartičku.

_Říkal jsem si, že se budete nudit. Jestli chcete, přijďte mě navštívit. Máte mě v přátelích. A na druhé straně je kód k nemocniční wifi. Koupil jsem vám ji na týden - >_

_xoxo CH_

Chvíli nechápavě zíral. Nakonec se odhodlal konzoli zapnout. Byla v ní nainstalovaná jediná hra – Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Usmál se a sáhl po telefonu.

_[M: Rád přijdu na návštěvu.]_

_[CH: V 8?]_

_[M: Platí.]_

_[CH: Znám jedno pěkné místo, které se vám bude líbit.]_

Myšilov se rozchechtal. Jako kdyby se domlouvali na skutečnou schůzku. Přitom si psali každý den. Pan CH mu posílal fotky svých pokojovek a dokonce i fotky _jeho_ pokojovek, protože na tom prý byly tak špatně, že si je Pan CH raději na nějakou dobu půjčil k sobě. Byl mu moc vděčný. Ne za ty kytky, ty vem čert. Ale byl jediný, kdo se s ním byl ochotný bavit. Byla to jeho vlastní chyba, to moc dobře věděl. Mohl si za to sám, všechno pokazil a dalšího člověka to málem stálo zdraví. Ale Pan CH se od něj z nějakého důvodu neodvrátil…

_[M: Přinesu brownies!]_

V nemocnici strávil ještě další dva týdny, dokud si on i jeho lékařka nebyli jistí, že bude v pořádku. Vlastně celý jeho pobyt probíhal o moc hladčeji než jakýkoli předešlý. Ani jednou se nezhroutil, ani jednou se nepokusil si ublížit, ani jednou jeho frustrace ze sebe samého nedošla tak daleko, že by si začal vytrhávat chomáče vlasů. Navíc mu před pár dny napsal sám Marigold. Zajímalo ho, jestli je Myšilov v pořádku. A když Myšilov odepsal, že v naprostém, a že se moc omlouvá, Marigold jeho omluvu naprosto přešel a místo toho mu poslal fotku svého penisu, nově zavřeného v růžové klícce se třpytkami. Myšilovovi spadl kámen ze srdce. „Jestli kvůli tobě ztratím i tenhle, tak si mě nepřej,“ bylo jediné, co k celému incidentu Marigold řekl. Pak mu ještě poslal dvě upravené fotky, na které přidal třpytky a srdíčka a smajlíky… Jo. Marigold byl v pořádku.

Zaklepání na dveře.

Dovnitř opatrně nahlédl Pan CH.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ usmál se. Vypadal odpočatě, vesele, dokonce i jeho obličej měl barvu.

„Ahoj, moc rád tě vidím,“ zvedl se Myšilov. Rychle si oblékl bundu a popadl svou tašku.

„Můžu vám to vzít?“

„To nic. Myslím, že to zvládnu sám, děkuju.“

„Tak pojďte. Taxi čeká dole.“

Šli vedle sebe nemocnicí a mlčeli. Každý koukal jinam, Myšilovovi bylo trapně. Nevěděl, jak začít konverzaci. _Tak co, jak ses měl, zatímco jsem byl ve cvokárně?_

„Nemáte hlad? Měl jste oběd?“

„Jo, dneska byla hrachovka,“ zachechtal se Myšilov. „Na tu budu vzpomínat ještě dlouho…“

„Jen mě napadlo, že bysme se kdyžtak cestou… Mohli někam stavit.“

„Myslím, že to není potřeba. Teda, pokud nemáš hlad ty, já rozhodně ne, jsem najezenej až k prasknutí…“ Až pak mu to došlo. „… Nechceš zajít na kafe?“

Všiml si, jak se rty Pana CH zkroutily v drobný úsměv. Opět odvrátil hlavu. Červenal se.

„Jo. Kafe zní fajn,“ špitnul.

Myšilov se pousmál. Otevřel Panu CH dveře a vpustil ho ven. Nasedli spolu do taxíka a Pan CH pohotově poprosil o svezení k nejbližšímu CrossCafe.

„Nechtěl bys…“ začal Myšilov ostražitě.

„Ano?“

„No, jen mě tak napadlo… Nebudu se zlobit, když nebudeš chtít, ale kdybys chtěl…“

„Co byste potřeboval?“ pousmál se Pan CH.

„Jen jsem si tak říkal, jestli bys třeba nechtěl potom… Jet ke mně?“

„Obávám se, že už dnes večer něco mám,“ odvětil Pan CH. „Slíbil jsem jistému panu M koncert K.K. Slidera.“

Myšilov se rozesmál. Pan CH se potutelně usmíval a koukal ven z okýnka.

„Mohli bychom jet ke mně, pane Myšilove. Udělám nám večeři a… Já nevím, můžeme třeba kouknout na nějaký film.“

„To zní báječně.“

Konečně se na sebe odhodlali podívat. Usmívali se.

„Vítejte zpátky, pane Myšilove.“

Nechápal svoje štěstí. Opravdu je nechápal. Po tom všem…

„Vážně vám to nevadí?“

„Ne, vůbec ne.“

„Omlouvám se, že se na to pořád necítím…“

„Vypadáš skvěle.“

Pan CH se stydlivě usmál a ještě jednou si protáhl obě paže. Na sobě měl upnutý funkční rolák a legíny. Oboje černé, aby na nich co nejlépe vynikaly zelené provazy. Na nahotu nebyl připravený. Ne před Myšilovem, ne před cizími lidmi. I přesto se přátelsky usmíval a nervózně přešlapoval z nohy na nohu. Těšil se. Do sálu pomalu vstupovali první návštěvníci. Klidní, usměvaví, natěšení.

Poprvé po roční odmlce se Myšilov konečně odhodlal k další veřejné lekci. Yennefer mu nabídla prostory už před půl rokem, ale on si nebyl jistý. Nebyl si jistý ničím. Nezvládal ani s nikým točit, protože měl jednoduše strach, zase něco pokazí. Jediný příjem měl z prodeje nové řady prémiových provazů, tentokrát tmavě zelených, a i z toho se cítil nesvůj. I přesto, že se o jeho posledním selhání nikdo z veřejnosti nedozvěděl, neustále se ohlížel přes rameno a nebyl si jistý, jestli si o něm náhodou někdo z přítomných něco nepovídá. Pan CH mu položil ruku na rameno.

„V pořádku?“

Přikývnul. Tělem se mu rozlilo příjemné teplo, jako pokaždé, když se ho Pan CH dotknul. Jeho hlas ho uklidňoval, jeho pohled mu dodával sebevědomí, díky němu zkrátka věděl, že všechno bude dobré.

Před měsícem ho Pan CH našel sedět u sebe v ložnici. Rozmotával a smotával stará klubíčka, na která rok nesáhnul. Chybělo mu to. Kinbaku pro něj bylo umění, které ho naplňovalo. Mohl se skrz něj vyjadřovat, mohl se při něm uklidnit, mohl vymýšlet stále nové a nové způsoby vázání, nové pozice, mohl tak druhým lidem dělat dobře. A moc mu to chybělo. Jen kdyby se tak zatraceně nebál…

Ten večer vedl jeho ruce Pan CH. Nebyl to nijak složitý úvaz. Trvalo mu jen pár minut svázat mu všechny čtyři končetiny k sobě, tak, aby se cítil bezpečně a pohodlně. Schoulený do klubíčka jako ospalé koťátko. A pak ho Pan CH poprosil, jestli by si nelehnul vedle něj. A tak jej zezadu objal, položil si hlavu na jeho rameno a spokojeně přivřel oči. Předtím nikdy neměl tu šanci vzít Pana CH ani za ruku. I na gauči, když sledovali filmy, seděli žalostně daleko od sebe. Občas Pan CH natáhl nohu a letmo se dotkl chodidlem jeho stehna. Sem tam mu položil ruku na záda, když se přes něj potřeboval nahnout pro ovladač. Každý večer Pan CH usínal ve své posteli a Myšilov na jeho pohovce. Nebo naopak, když přespávali u něj. Ale ne ten večer. Pan CH se nebesky usmíval. Klidně dýchal, ležel na boku schoulený do klubíčka a užíval si pozornost, kterou od Myšilova dostával. Vydržel tak hodinu. Pak ho Myšilov co nejopatrněji rozvázal, provazy pečlivě smotal a schoval zpátky pod postel. A leželi vedle sebe až do rána. Koukali si do očí. Pan CH ho hladil po tvářích a Myšilov mu opakoval, jak je nádherný.

Tenhle rituál od té doby opakovali pokaždé, když u něj Pan CH přespával. Začínali s těmi nejjednoduššími úvazy, ale postupně se propracovávali k čím dál složitějším kreacím. Pan CH byl neskutečně flexibilní a velice si užíval překvapení, které se zračilo v Myšilovových očích, když zjistil, kam až může při svazování zajít. Naposledy se Pan CH nechal na své vlastní přání svázat u sebe doma. V rožku plném květin, na měkoučké karimatce, na kterou otevřeným oknem svítilo horké únorové slunce. Tady byl jeho osobní zen. Tady bylo místo, kde se na celém světě cítil nejlépe. A díky Myšilovovi se tu mohl cítit ještě o něco líp.

Netušil, že se mu to bude tak líbit. Vlastně to poprvé udělal jen proto, aby udělal Myšilovovi radost. Jasně, koukal na něj při každé přednášce a sledoval ho u nespočetných natáčení. Věděl, co to obnáší, dokonce se o svazování častokrát s Myšilovem bavili, ještě dávno předtím, než… Než se _sblížili_. Vždycky mu to připadalo zajímavé. A vzrušující. Často si v duchu představoval, jak v zeleném uzlíčku metr nad zemí visí on. Ale pak mu došlo, že by se ho někdo musel _dotýkat_ a že vlastně nikdy před nikým nebyl _nahý_ a vlastně neví, na co by tak dlouho v provazech myslel, co by vlastně dělal, došlo mu, co všechno by se mohlo stát a pokazit, a incident s Marigoldem jeho pochybnostem jen napomohl. I přes to, když viděl Myšilova sedět na podlaze v ložnici, došlo mu, jak moc to pro něj znamená. Už to byl skoro rok, a i přesto, že pořád pravidelně docházel za svou doktorkou, i přes to, že byl podle svých slov nejstabilnější, co kdy v životě byl, ten incident ho neskutečně sžíral. Nevěřil si, měl strach, pokaždé, když viděl provazy, sevřelo se mu hrdlo. A tak ho zkusil požádat. Jen o pár smyček a pár uzlíků. Nic velkého. Pokud na světě existoval někdo, komu bezmezně věřil, byli to Yennefer a pan Myšilov. A doufal, že pan Myšilov ví, že Chireadanovi může důvěřovat také. Že možná, když si to poprvé po tak dlouhé době vyzkouší na někom, s kým si jsou poslední rok tak blízko, tak to možná nebude tak bolet. Bude to uvolněné a příjemné. Třeba i pro ně pro oba. Pan Myšilov ho nenutil, aby se svléknul, pan Myšilov po něm nic nechtěl, pan Myšilov to dělal pro sebe, protože to měl rád, ne proto, aby pak Chireadana mohl jakkoliv fyzicky nebo psychicky zneužít.

A tak i teď, když Chireadan visel hlavou dolů na pódiu před dobrou dvacítkou lidí, bylo mu nádherně. Cítil se tak klidný, jako ještě nikdy nebyl, cítil se stejně, jako když dělal svou ranní sestavu jógy v horkých letních dnech ve svém koutku mezi potosy a monsterami, mezi fíkusy a tlusticemi. Cítil, jak ho na nose šimrá sluneční světlo, cítil, jak se jeho tělo toužebně protahuje a v hlavě měl úplně prázdno. Nemusel na nic myslet. Nemusel řešit bar, nemusel řešit ničí bezpečí, nemusel řešit zítřejší natáčení nebo ranní dovážku zboží. Byl jen on. Jen on v celém vesmíru. Nemusel nic řešit a bylo mu nádherně. Cítil se lehký jako pírko. Cítil ruku pana Myšilova, která ho jemně pohladila po vlasech a shrnula mu je za uši. Rád se na ně koukal. A teď ho na ně něžně, jak nejjemněji to šlo, políbil. Chireadanem projela vlna horkosti. Cítil rty na svém levém uchu a fousy, které ho šimraly do tváře.

„Všichni už jsou pryč, Pane CH,“ šeptal Myšilov. Potichu, jemně, tak, aby svého partnera nevyděsil. Věděl, že je ve svém světě, a že nevnímá nic kolem sebe. Jemně se dotkl dlaní jeho zad, aby mu pomohl vrátit se do přítomnosti. „Mám vás sundat?“

Chireadan se pousmál. „Ještě chvilku…“

Ucítil, jak se u jeho ucha Myšilov usmál. „Dobře. Budu tady. Vypadáte nádherně.“

Poodstoupil od něj a posadil se stranou. Byl potichu. Sledoval vysoké, étericky jemné tělo Pana CH. Byl pyšný na to, jak se mu tahle poslední pozice povedla. A byl si jistý, že na nikom jiném by nevypadala tak dobře. Pan CH visel hlavou dolů, zdánlivě zavěšený za jediný útlý kotník. Ve skutečnosti však visel na několika lanech, která mu vedla od torsa vzhůru. Na zádech mu Myšilov vytvořil ze zeleného lana úchvatnou mozaiku, kterou jen dokreslovala levá ruka zkroucená do obrácené modlitby. Pravou paži olemoval žebříkovým uzlováním a mířila přímo dolů. Měl možnost se špičkou prstů dotknout země, když je natáhl. Ale nikdy to neudělal. Byl lehce prohnutý, to proto, že jednu nohu měl na svázanou na žabičku a zanoženou tak, že se patou dotýkal svých hýždí. Druhá noha vyčnívala v rovné přímce nahoru, ovázaná, zafixovaná, zavěšená za kotník. Vypadal nádherně. Nepřekonatelně. Magicky.

Nevěděl, jak mu má poděkovat. A tak seděl a přemýšlel nad tím. Nevěděl, jak mu má vysvětlit, že mu právě změnil život k lepšímu, aniž by zněl naprosto pateticky. A co, že mu změnil život k lepšímu už před rokem. A možná ještě dávno předtím. Že jen na něj se celé roky denně těšil, že si krásně popovídají za barem. Že mu neskutečně imponuje jeho laskavost, jeho dobrota, jeho přímost. To, jak nehledí na nikoho a na nic a je tu jen proto, aby pomáhal. To, jak bez řečí udělá cokoli, co po něm kdokoli potřebuje. S úsměvem, s ochotou, s láskou…

„Pane Myšilove,“ uslyšel sotva zřetelný hlas. Napřímil se.

„Ano? Chcete dolů?“

„Hmm.“

Zvedl se. Pan CH měl pootevřené oči a usmíval se od ucha k uchu. Jeho tělo bylo naprosto uvolněné a provazy na jeho upnutém roláku tvořily drobné záhyby. Přistoupil k zavěšenému tělu a znovu Pana CH pohladil po zádech. Ucítil, jak se jeho prsty jemně otřely o ty jeho. Pousmál se.

„Pomalu vás spustím, dobře? Opatrně na hlavu.“

„Mhm…“

Bylo mu jasné, že Pan CH pořád sotva vnímá. Proto, když ho spouštěl, si dával obzvlášť pozor. I když jeho tělo dopadalo na nádherně měkkou žíněnku, stačilo špatně pohnout hlavou a mohl si skřípnout nerv za krkem. Myšilov si dával na čas. Až když Pan CH ležel pohodlně na břiše na měkké žíněnce, odpoutal ho od lan, za která byl zavěšený. A pak se pustil do té nejdelikátnější práce. Rozvazování.

Uzel za uzlem, opatrně a co nejjemněji, tak aby na jeho kůži nezanechal jediné škrábnutí, uvolňoval jednotlivá lana a smotával je do motouzů připravených k dalšímu využití. Po každém centimetru odstraněného lana dlaní jemně promasíroval danou část těla. A poslouchal, jak Pan CH, klidný, usměvavý, stále ještě myšlenkami kdesi v dálce, přede jako kocour.

„Nic nebolí?“ zeptal se Myšilov, když opatrně natahoval nohu, kterou měl Pan CH skrčenou.

„Nic. Všechno je… Všechno je úžasné.“

Pousmál se. Promasíroval uvolněné stehno a přesunul se k zádům. Odstranil celou mozaiku uzlů a pak, pomalu, centimetr po centimetru, začal uvolňovat svázanou paži. Když byl hotový, políbil hřbet jeho ruky a paži položil podél jeho těla.

Chireadan se usmíval a spokojeně mručel. Z polibku na hřbetu ruky se mu rozlévalo teplo od celé paže, do celého těla. Pokaždé, když se ho pan Myšilov dotknul, projela jím vlna naprostého klidu. Naprostého štěstí. Nechápal, čím si to zasloužil. Proč na něj byl pan Myšilov tak hodný. Byl jen obyčejný barman. Chlapec pro všechno. Od rána do večera lítal buď na scéně nebo za barem, odemykal dveře, umýval okna, rovnal sklenice… Nebylo na něm nic zajímavého. A i přes to, když se ho dotýkal pan Myšilov, připadal si… Připadal si _chtěný_. Když seděli u televize a bavili se o umění, když se procházeli v parku a sledovali veverky a smáli se malým roztomilým dětem a hladili psy, kteří k nim zabloudili od svých páníčků, přišlo mu, že na světě není sám. Že nemusí být sám. Že je stejně zajímavý, jako všichni lidé, se kterými pracoval, protože kdyby nebyl, pan Myšilov by s ním přeci netrávil čas. Horké ruce ho opatrně obrátily na záda a začaly rozvazovat poslední část jeho naprosto uvolněného těla – vzpaženou paži. Chireadan pootevřel oči a sledoval soustředěný výraz na tváři pana Myšilova. Jak upřeně hleděl na svítivě zelená lana a hladil každý centimetr jeho paže. Jakmile i ta byla volná, pan Myšilov ho jemně podebral pod rameny a pomohl mu do polosedu. A Chireadan se naklonil kupředu. A rozhodl se, že od teď už v jeho útulném, klidném vesmíru nebude sám.

Jakmile Myšilov ucítil jeho rty na svých, projel jím elektrický výboj. Shlížel na Pana CH, uvolněného, s úsměvem na tváři, s pootevřenýma blankytně modrýma očima, které na něj upíral. A nebyl si jistý, jestli se mu to jen nezdálo. Snad ne. Protože to _potřeboval_ cítit znovu. Jemně k sobě Pana CH natiskl a políbil ho ještě jednou. Ucítil jeho drobnou ruku, která mu zajela do vlasů. Usmál se. Takhle si to nikdy nepředstavoval. Bylo to stokrát, milionkrát lepší… Políbil Pana CH na nos, pak na čelo, na tvář, a nakonec na jedno z jeho roztomile špičatých oušek. Pan CH se zachichotal. Posadil se a pohladil Myšilova po tváři tak jemně a láskyplně, jako toho byl schopný jen on. Myšilovovi se z toho podlamovala kolena.

„Pane Myšilove…“

„Ano?“

„Odvezete mě dneska domů?“

Myšilov se rozesmál. Ach bože. Ach drahý pane, tohle se mu muselo jen zdát. Pomohl Panu CH na nohy. Pan CH nepouštěl jeho ruce. Stáli naproti sobě a koukali si do očí. A nemuseli nic říkat. Stejně, jako když si užívali chvilky ticha jeden u druhého doma. Když si jeden četl a druhý prohlížel Instagram, když jeden jedl a druhý seděl na podlaze a hrál Animal Crossing. Měli ticho rádi. Bylo to jejich ticho. Jejich malý, společný, klidný vesmír.

Bylo osm večer a mířil domů. Pan CH už mu dobrých pár hodin neodpovídal na zprávy, ale to mu vlastně ani tak nevadilo. Dneska dodělal dlouhou šňůru workshopů, tentokrát zaměřených zejména na aftercare, a to znamenalo, že se skoro dva týdny s Panem CH pořádně neviděli. Možná neodpovídal, ale večer, už za pár okamžiků, se po dlouhé době uvidí. Alespoň na tak dlouho, aby se mohli obejmout. Aby se mohli položit na pohovku, postěžovat si na svůj den, a oslavit Myšilovovy narozeniny lahví růžového vína a několika polibky.

Vyšlapal po schodech do třetího patra a strčil klíč do zámku. Na klíči byla samolepka se zeleným lístkem. Pan CH mu dal klíče od bytu velice záhy poté, co se poprvé políbili, a dovolil mu, aby se kdykoli zastavil. Teď to nebyl jen jeho domov, byl to _jejich_ domov. A Myšilov, ať už vědomě či ne, se tam v posledních pár týdnech v podstatě přestěhoval. Měl tam své oblečení, svůj ručník, svůj zubní kartáček, pyžamo… I svoje květiny, které se teď vesele přátelily v útulném rožku s celou sbírkou Pana CH.

Vstoupil dovnitř. V bytě byla tma. Z obývacího pokoje se linula tlumená, světélkující záře. Vyzul si boty, sundal bundu a odložil brašnu s provazy. Nakouknul dovnitř.

Celý obývací pokoj byl obestavěný jemně světélkujícími svíčkami v solných lampách. Pokoj nádherně voněl, a když se Myšilov pohledem dostal až k Chireadanově květinovému koutku, zatajil se mu dech.

„Tak proto celý den neodpovídal…“

Přímo na místě, kde obvykle bývala karimatka na jógu, byl z nově postavené konstrukce u stropu spuštěný hák s karabinou, pod kterým byla měkká žíněnka. Krásně temně zelená, aby ladila s celým pokojem. Myšilov se rozhlédl. Pan CH nikde nebyl. Nakouknul do ložnice, i tam bylo prázdno. Až pak si uvědomil, že slyší sprchu. Moc dobře nechápal, co se děje, ale nemohl skrýt své vzrušení. Na posteli našel zelenou obálku. Bylo v ní narozeninové přání. Nádherně ručně psané, s vylisovanou sedmikráskou připnutou ke kraji. Pousmál se. Jak sladké…

Zvuky tekoucí vody utichly. Chvíli zaujatě poslouchal. Netušil, co se bude dít. Když cvakly dveře koupelny, oněměl.

Chireadan vstoupil do ložnice úplně nahý. Nevypadal překvapeně, nevypadal stydlivě, naprosto vyrovnaně hleděl Myšilovovi do očí a usmíval se. Vlasy měl shrnuté za ušima, přesně tak, jak to Myšilov miloval, a v modrých očích se mu zablesklo. Jeho nahota však nebylo to jediné, co Myšilova vyvedlo z míry. Chireadanovo tělo bylo od krku až ke kotníkům a zápěstím pokryto černými linkami. Mladík byl celý potetovaný a Myšilov v černých linkách v kontrastu se sněhobílou kůži rozeznával rostliny, květiny, stromy, houby, listy, kořeny… Nebyl schopný slova. Chireadan, vysoký, éterický, magický, k němu přistoupil a beze slova ho uchopil za ruku. Vedl ho ložnicí, chodbičkou, kolem kuchyně, až do obývacího pokoje, kde se zastavil pod novým závěsným zařízením. Z háku sejmul provaz. Ne svítivě, nýbrž temně zelený, ten nejkvalitnější provaz, který se dal v celé zemi sehnat. Vložil ho Myšilovovi do dlaně.

„Opravdu…?“

Chireadan přikývl. Do tváří mu vstoupil ruměnec. Přeci jen se styděl.

Ten večer se poprvé milovali.

V Chireadanově koutku, na místě, kam dřív nikdy nikoho nepustil, mezi květinami a mihotajícími světýlky, v opojné vůni levandule, ve které se Chireadan předtím vykoupal. Poprvé se jeden druhého opravdu dotkli. A myšilov celou noc bloudil prsty po jednotlivých černých linkách na sněhobílé kůži a Chireadan mu jemným, téměř nepřítomným hlasem, sděloval jména jednotlivých rostlin. Už nebyl sám. Už nebyl jen on a jeho milované květinky. Byl chtěný. Byl milovaný.


End file.
